Minato Namikaze vs. Yoruichi Shihōin
Minato Namikaze vs Yoruichi Shihōin is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the first death battle of the first season of Quincy King's Death Battle. It features Minato Namikaze from Naruto and Yoruichi Shihōin from Bleach. Description Two of Shonen Jump's faster fighters: Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and former Squad Two captain Yoruichi Shihōin. Flying Raijin Jutsu or Flash Step? Who will make the deathblow first? Interlude Wiz: Throughout Death Battle, we've seen all manner of combatants, we've seen combatants who dominate with strength, combatants with a stone wall defense and combatants with a diversity of abilities, but these two are famous for their speed. Boomstick: Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash! Wiz: And Yoruichi Shihōin, The Flash Goddess. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Minato Wiz: Minato Namikaze, praised by his entire village as the Fourth Hokage, is perhaps the greatest Hokage of all time. Boomstick: But before he was the Fourth Hokage, he was still a badass ninja, Minato was mentored by the Legendary member of the Sannin, Jiraiya, under the Perv Sage's tutelage, Minato proved himself to be the ideal ninja. Wiz: Then one day, Kushina Uzumaki was moved into his class, and for many years, Minato admired her, but Kushina was kidnapped, so, he singlehandedly rescued his future wife and professed his love to her. Boomstick: Minato would go on to have his own team of ninja students, including the iconic Kakashi Hatake, with them, he would complete almost every single mission, ultimately being chosen by the Third Hokage to be his successor, becoming the Fourth Hokage, but I didn't say he completed them all, you see... When he fought against the Masked Man, that douchebag was able to free the Nine-Tails from Kushina and used it to reign terror on Konoha. Wiz: And while the ensuing battle was won, Minato and Kushina sacrificed their lives so that their newly born son, Naruto would live, Minato would always be remembered as one of the village's greatest Hokage. Boomstick: As a ninja, Minato carries standard ninja tools, including Kunai, Shurikens and stuff like that, however, Minato didn't just solely use standard tools, Minato actually got himself his own special brand of kunai for combat, triple-prong kunai enhanced for better offensive potential. Wiz: As standard weapons, Minato would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools and could even wield a kunai in his mouth, but their main use came from the Flying Thunder God seals they were marked with, allowing him to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown, instanteously, he carried a large number of kunai in the field that he would scatter across a wide area so that he could move around quickly and with more options. Boomstick: Yeah, like the one time he used it against The Fourth Raikage, who at the time was one of the fastest shinobi in the world, literally! His fist came within inches of Minato's face, and then he instantly teleported! Wiz: This is how Minato would come to be known as "Konoha's Yellow Flash", which proved that he truly was the fastest shinobi in the entire world, however, he didn't rely solely on his speed, he is also a very competent and powerful ninja, after studying the Nine-Tails techniques, he spent three years creating a new wind release technique, and this was none other than the iconic Rasengan. Boomstick: It requires no hand seals to create and, once formed, is self-sustaining, giving him an edge in combat. Although it requires very precise chakra control to use, Minato, as the Rasengan's creator, has mastered it; he can form it with either of his hands in almost no time. Wiz: Plus, prior to his death, Minato sealed one half of the Nine-Tails Kurama in him, thus becoming it's Jinchuriki. Unlike his Yang-based counterpart, the Yin-half of Kurama offered no resistance to cooperating with Minato, granting him immediate access to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, he can use chakra arms, enter Tailed Beast Mode, create Tailed Beast Balls, and perform stronger versions of his usual techniques. Boomstick: Like the Perv Sage before him, Minato was taught to use Sage Mode, but Minato admits it is not his strong point, as it takes him too long to gather the needed energy and he can't maintain it for very long; for this reason he rarely uses it, but he still had the signs of a true Sage Mode user. Wiz: Minato has proved himself to be one of Konoha's best shinobi, he created one of the most iconic techniques of all time, his Flying Thunder God techniques has himself able to avoid any attack he can see coming, he's defeated the likes of hostile shinobi, future Kage from other villages, prior to his death, Minato showed masterful control of his chakra, he singlehandedly defeat 1,000 Iwagakure shinobi, and of course, overwhelmed Obito while pushing back the Nine-Tails' assault on the Leaf Village. Boomstick: However, in this world of powerful ninjas, Minato is far from the most powerful, despite being taught Sage Mode, he couldn't incorporate it into his fighting style, his speeds and teleportation have been reacted by and countered by the likes of Madara Uchiha as the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, and of course, faced his death at the hands of the Nine-Tails itself. Wiz: However, Minato is still one of the village's greatest shinobi, and it's only going to take the best of the best to put him down for good. Minato: Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive. Yoruichi Wiz: Yoruichi Shihōin, the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō, is one of if not the fastest character in all of Bleach. Boomstick: But before she was a captain and commander, she was the cute little princess the Shihōin Clan, one of the four noble families. Wiz: Yoruichi grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society with her childhood friends Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. During this time, they played together daily under theSōkyoku hill training space, which Urahara built when they were children. Boomstick: But all that changed when she joined the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō Wiz: Quickly moving through the ranks, Yoruichi became the first woman to become Corps Commander Boomstick: And that's not all! she aslo rose to the position of captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, further uniting the formerly separate military arms together, as this was also traditionally done by her family Wiz: But many years later, she decided to change her role in the Onmitsukidō from being the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia, which is the position traditionally held by the Commander-in-Chief, to being the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps. While Yoruichi was Onmitsukidō Commander, she took in Suì-Fēng as a personal bodyguard. Recognizing her talent, she became a mentor and friend. She taught Suì-Fēng most of the techniques she knew. During her time in Soul Society, she created many techniques which involved Shunpo, and taught some of them to Byakuya. Boomstick: This techniques include the Utsusemi, a technique that allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Wiz: The Taketonbo, a hakuda technique which involves a simple, yet effective, throw which suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down. Boomstick: The Raiōken, also a hakuda technique, involves a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi severely cracked Aizen's first form, destroying the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process. Wiz: And last but not least the Shunkō and the Hanki Boomstick: The Shunkō is an advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of lightning. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing her arms and legs for combat, the technique allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, which creates massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago; therefore, the technique is complete and the compressed Kidō is visible. While using this technique, her Reiatsu takes the form of white lightning. Wiz: The Hanki, a technique is used by Yoruichi during Shunkō. It nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The technique can neutralize an opponent's movements. Boomstick: She's also a Shunpo Master! Wiz: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title "Flash Goddess" , because she has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques, and has even created some of her own, such as Utsusemi The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, performing around 300 steps before feeling tired from being 100 years out of practice. Suì-Fēng could barely keep up with her while Yoruichi was still holding back. She can still perform Shunpo while in her cat form, however, she is not as fast as she is in her true form. Boomstick: But that's still not all! Wiz: Yoruichi also carries six pieces of equipment that help her in battle . Boomstick: She carriers a ' '''long, beige, bone wand-like artifact, with a small, white, bird-shaped skull, and four protrusions, similar to finger bones, extending from the back of the skull. By channeling Reiryoku into the wand, it produces a tentacle, which acts a harness, and a single bat-like wing manifests from the four bone protrusions, which acts as a one-handed hang-glider. No skill or previous experience is required to use it. ' Wiz: The Tentōken is basically the same thing, but does not immobilize one of the user's hands. '''Boomstick: The Anken are small knives which Yoruichi hides in her boots. She can launch them at a target with a swing of her leg. Wiz: The Destructive Spheres, are somewhat small, light-colored spheres attached to each other by a string that Yoruichi throws at her opponent. According to her, once a sphere hits her opponent's body, a second sphere hitting that same area will destroy it. Boomstick: And her Razor Wires, are razor-sharp wire which Yoruichi carries on her person. She can trap an opponent in a field of it almost instantaneously, and according to her, it can harm someone as powerful as Yhwach should he try to move through it. Wiz: But her most deadliest piece of equipment is her Anti-Hierro Armor. Boomstick: The Anti-Hierro Armor are ''' '''set of metal gloves and boots, invented by Kisuke Urahara, designed specifically to counter an Arrancar's Hierro during hand-to-hand combat. They are exceptionally durable, protecting the wearer's limbs even during the moment of their destruction. Wiz: With her amazing abilities, techniques, equipment, and speed, very few people can take on the The Flash Goddess and come out alive. Yoruichi: Just like a person holding a sword trying to protect something. That maybe one's life, or place in society, or reputation, things that one loves, things that one believes; it matters not if it's good or bad, the will to 'protect it' does not change. DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Hidden Leaf Village Minato Namikaze is sitting in his office, as the Fourth Hokage, on a relatively quiet and good day, sun shining and peace in the village, suddenly someone enters his room, it's one of his subordinates. Ninja: Lord Fourth! I bring unfortunate news... Minato: What is it? Ninja: A group of ninja were assault by someone outside the village, they didn't get a good look at who attacked them, but it seems they want attention. Minato: Whoever it is, i'm going to stop them. Minato puts on his Hokage robe and exits his office, Minato then jumps from rooftop to rooftop passing by all the people of the Leaf Village, Minato makes his way to the entrance, another Ninja is waiting for him there. Ninja: Lord Fourth, the attacker is hiding somewhere in the surrounding forest, should we engage? Minato: Do not worry, I will meet our attacker and apprehend them. Minato moves into the forest and starts searching the forest, Minato jumping through trees and looking in every direction within his sight, he comes to a open field within the forest, he looks around, listening for a noise, suddenly, something moves past him, Minato quickly realises this and anticipates where it will move next, he throws a kunai, but it hits the tree, suddenly, Yoruichi Shihōin meets Minato in the open field Yoruichi: I think you missed your target there. Minato: Who are you and why are you targeting the Hidden Leaf Village, attacking the ninjas who guard it? Yoruichi laughs. Yoruichi: I didn't attack them, I was simply looking for the one they call "Konoha's Yellow Flash", apparently he's the fastest ninja in the world. Minato: Well, your actions have brought him to you. Yoruichi: Wait, you're the Yellow Flash? Minato: Yes, now if you don't leave the village, i'll have no choice to apprehend you for your actions. Yoruichi: Apprehend me? Well, you'd have to catch me first. Minato reaches into his pocket, assuming a combat stance FIGHT! Minato throws several kunai at Yoruichi, however, Yoruichi speeds out of the way, the kunai hit the ground and trees respectively, Yoruichi goes in for a physical attack on Minato, however, Minato teleports away before Yoruchi's fist meets her target. Yoruichi: Hmmm, perhaps now I'm fighting the Yellow Flash. Minato rushes back in meeting Yoruichi on the field, Minato opens with a sweeping kick, however, Yoruichi hops to avoid it, Minato then brings out a punch, hitting Yoruichi as she lands, Yoruichi counters with a series of punches and kicks, however Minato catches Yoruichi's fist with his own hands and jumps back to avoid the kicks, landing on top of a tree branch, Yoruichi and Minato both look one another in the eyes, knowing that from here on out, the fight should be taken more seriously Minato: I'll admit, you're quicker than I expected. Minato jumps, directly above Yoruichi, coming down for an attack, Yoruichi anticipates it and blocks the attack, Yoruichi then grabs Minato, throwing which suddenly and violently flips Minato upside down, Minato not wanting to be near Yoruichi for the moment teleports away using a kunai he laid, Yoruichi is surprised once again, seeing Minato has managed to quickly escape her use of Taketonbo, Minato then takes a moment to breathe. Minato: (to himself) She's fast... Faster than I thought, could she be from the Hidden Cloud Village? She's using solely Taijutsu, so I will most likely have to use my own ninjutsu to combat her speed, and I can always use the Raijn Kunai to get away if need be. Yoruichi searches for Minato, jumping through tree branches while searching, however, Minato hears her jumping and then waits for her to reach his next location, he hears her from a branch away, Minato then jumps, Yoruichi and Minato crash into one another, Yoruichi crashing through trees and Minato being knocked back into the open field, he pants faintly, wiping the sweat from his face, Yoruichi then appears behind Minato, punching him directly in the face, knocking him into a tree, Yoruichi then follows up with yet another series of punches, however, as Yoruichi's fist approaches Minato, he teleports to a kunai once again, Yoruichi waits Minato out, waiting for him to make the next move. Minato: (to himself) The one who attacks an instant quicker than the other will win this match... Minato activates a Rasengan with his right hand, in his left hand, he holds a kunai, he sees where Yoruichi is, Suddenly, emerging from the tree is another kunai, not expecting it, the kunai lands on the tree just behind Yoruichi, suddenly Minato appears above her, not expecting the attack... Minato: Rasengan! Minato's Rasengan comes down on Yoruichi, hitting her back with a Flying Thunder God - Second Step, Minato hits Yoruichi into the ground hard, the ground crumbling around Yoruichi's body, the Rasengan tears through the back of Yoruichi's clothes, leaving a Rajin Mark on Yoruichi's body. Yoruichi: Now I know why they call you the Yellow Fla-'' Before Yoruichi even finishes her sentence, Minato teleports directly in front of Yoruichi hitting her in the gut with his standard Rasengan, knocking her through trees logs, knocking a couple down, Minato then takes a moment to breathe, knowing she'll be back in a matter of seconds, Yoruichi gets up from the attack and quickly returns back to the open field, where Minato is waiting. ''Yoruichi: Shunkō! At her command, her body starts emitting while electricity around her arms and legs, the shockwave given off crumbles the ground around Yoruichi. Minato: (to himself) Has she mastered the ability to use Lightning Release in her Taijutsu? Yoruichi suddenly starts appearing in several places at once, Minato remains calm, Yoruichi comes in for an attack, Minato meets her fists and kicks, however, Yoruichi's electricity opens Minato's defences, she lands a decisive kick on Minato, the shock of her kick affects Minato, but he's able to get up, Yoruichi goes for another punch to Minato's face, however Minato catches Yoruichi's fist, in this same instance... Minato: Kyūbi! As Yoruichi looks at Minato, his body has changed to a orange/yellow pattern, his transformation into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Yoruichi: W-What... Minato wastes no time and immediately attacks with a series of punches and kicks all hitting Yoruichi, Minato hits Yoruichi into the air, before she can move out of the way, Minato unleashes a larger, more lethal Rasengan, this scorches Yoruichi's back as a small crater is formed as she is knocked into the ground, however an arm of the Nine-Tails Minato's own left, it grabs Yoruichi, firstly throwing her into the same crater once again, then throwing her out of the forest, Minato then teleports to Yoruichi's location, this time, using the Nine-Tails arm to punch Yoruichi into a crater. Yoruichi stands up as her Anti-Hierro Armor is now equipped to her arms and legs, Yoruichi and Minato meet in a hand-to-hand exchange, both Yoruichi and Minato catching the others attacks, Yoruichi's armor keeping her up to speed with the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode pressing against her, the two exchange attacks for a while, neither allow a gap in their defense, deciding it was about time, Yoruichi backwards into the air, throwing Razor Wire towards Minato, Minato is completely surrounded by the wire, he recognizes the wire, and knows he shouldn't move. Yoruichi: That should hold you for a while. Minato, knowing he shouldn't let this Nine-Tails Chakra deplete entirely, decides to teleport, without moving a muscle, he teleports to Yoruichi's Raijin Mark, kicking her in the back, the attack nearly brings Yoruichi to her own Razor Wire, knowing she can't use it anymore, decides to recall it all, Minato continues his assault, Yoruichi is ready and battles Minato once again, Minato using Taijutsu to match Yoruichi's Hakuda, Minato uses the Nine-Tails arm to grab Yoruichi, Yoruichi tries to break free, but Minato throws her into the ground, near a lake, Minato's Nine-Tails chakra starts to fade, Yoruichi notices this and escapes the chakra arm, Yoruichi then turns up the speed, leaving after images, lots of them, Minato teleports to Yoruichi's Raijin mark, and lands another Second Step on her, however, Minato reverts back to his standard form. Yoruichi: Gotcha! Yoruichi uses her speed to catch Minato, throwing him into the ground via Taketonbo, with a quick movement, Yoruichi retrieves a knife from her boots and slits Minato's throat. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Well, I couldn't keep up with half of that... Wiz: This battle is a very close one, both Minato and Yoruichi's most notable aspect, their speed, was relatively on par, neither being too decisively fast than the other, so this battle really came down to the arsenal and abilities used by both combatants. Boomstick: Sure Minato is the Hokage, but that doesn't mean he's invincible, in fact, Minato has been defeated before by foes like Madara, whereas Yoruichi hasn't had much problem against the likes of Aizen, granted Aizen wasn't using his entire arsenal against her. Wiz: Additionally, while Minato has refined and demonstrated his battle and strategic abilities over 15 years of being a ninja and becoming the fastest of his time, Yoruichi has lived for over 200 years and has lived up to her title even if she didn't actively practice, not to mention she's a master of Assassination, so killing Minato wasn't a challenge for her. Boomstick: However, Minato had the arsenal needed to avoid most of Yoruichi's own arsenal, his special Kunai saved his ass on a lot of occasions, but Minato himself relies on these if things go wrong, though this match mostly came down how each of them use hand-to-hand combat, of which Yoruichi is a refined master. Wiz: Fortunately for him, Yoruichi didn't understand how Minato used his Flying Raijin kunai, to her, it was just a projectile and nothing more, not to mention, she didn't know Minato had laid a Raijin Mark on her body, which Minato could use at any point during the battle, but with his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Minato was able to press Yoruichi into using her full arsenal, even her Razor Wire, which can keep Yhwach at bay. Boomstick: But unfortunately, Minato's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode only lasts a few minutes, to most foes it would be game over, but with Yoruichi, all she had to do was use her arsenal to keep Minato at bay long enough for him to revert back to his normal form and finish him off, Minato fought hard, but Yoruichi just cut him off. Wiz: The winner is Yoruichi Shihōin. Trivia Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Quincy King Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles